The Date
by raven's daughter13
Summary: The Sequel to The Note. Raven and Beast Boy go on their date. How does it go? What happens after? Read to find out. Plz review.


The Date

_Previously on The Note:_ _"Beast Boy...it's ok...I like you too," replied Raven blushing slightly. "So do you.. ya know wanna go on a date?" asked Beast Boy nervously. "Sure," she replied leaning towards him as he leaned towards her till their lips touched..._

"Sooooooo," Beast Boy said as he and Raven pulled apart from their kiss. "Are we like...ya know... dating now?"

"Ya I think so..." Raven said looking into her new boyfriend's deep emerald eyes. "...ya we are."

"Ok. Well does tonight sound good to you?"

"Ya...tonight works."

"Ok. See ya around seven?"

"Ya see you then," she said backing up into her room and closing the door. Raven went over to her bed and sat down in the lotus position to meditate then get ready for her date that night. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos-"

_'Omg! We're going on a date with Beast Boy!' _Happy shrieked at the top of her lungs with happiness.

Technically I'm the one who's going on a date with Beast Boy.

_'Tomato Tamato I'm still so happy!' _

Of course you are.

_'I'm surprised he finally got the guts to ask you out,' _Bravery said coming stand next to Happy.

_'Ya I'd thought he'd never ask,' _Lust added into the conversation licking her lips.

_'Why are you always like that?' _Rudeness asked coming up from behind drinking a soda.

_'It's just how I am,'_ Lust replied almost purring.

Guys shut it! I really need some peace right now and ya'll are NOT helping!

_'Sorry.'_

{ **scene break...in the common room **}

"I DID IT!" screamed Beast Boy as he walked into the common room.

"What did ya do?" asked Cyborg looking up from the current game he was playing.

"I got Raven to agree to go out with me," he replied grinning from ear to ear.

"What! Aw man greet now I gotta give Robin ten bucks!"

"I can't believe you guys bid on me. Anyway Rae and I are going out tonight so nothing is gonna put me down.

"Oh ya, well I beg to differ. Wanna play a round of Mega Monkeys 4 and lose?"

"Lose no, but I'll play to make sure you lose!"

"Bring it on grass stain!"

{ **scene break **}

It was now 6:45 and Beast Boy was making sure he looked decent enough for his date. He was wearing black jeans with a green V-neck t-shirt that was a little bit darker than his skin and combed his forest green hair. Being satisfied with how he looked, he left his, mess that he called a, room and walked down the hall to his new girlfriend's room to see if she was ready for their date. Once he was at her door, he knocked twice and waited patiently for her to open the door and come out. When she stepped out her room, his jaw dropped to the ground at what he saw. Raven was wearing a violet strapless dress that went down to her knees. It had a diamond encrusted strap that went around her waist and below it, was a couple of ruffles. She curled a few strands of her hair and had the rest in a tight bun and had a few bracelets around her wrists.

"Wow Rae...You look amazing," he said taking in her beauty.

"Thanks," she said blushing slightly. "You look good too."

"Thanks Rae. So you ready?"

"Ya, but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Rae-Rae."

"Ok, but please don't call me Rae-Rae you can call me Rae."

"Ok then put this on," he said handing her a blindfold. She put it on without questioning because he was giving her that face. He took her hand and led her towards the door to go down to the shore for their picnic Beast Boy had set up. Once at their destination, Beast Boy unwrapped the blind fold from Raven's eyes so that she could see where her date had taken her to. She was surprised at what was in front of her; there was a picnic blanket laid out with a romantic diner placed out and a candle holder that held three candles in it.

"You did all of this...for me?" asked Raven as she slowly turned towards her boyfriend.

"Ya I did," he said rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at his girlfriend. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight that was shining down on her. "So uh you wanna sit down and eat?"

"Sure I would love to," replied Raven sitting down. Beast Boy sat down next to her and took out the food that he had packed for them to eat. When the finished eating, Beast Boy packed up the picnic basket and stood up to stretch.

"Rae, you wanna go and take a walk along the shore?" asked Beast Boy.

"Ya sure," Raven replied taking Beast Boy's hand entwining the fingers together. They walked along the shore for a little while before they decided to go inside the Tower to watch a movie that Beast Boy had picked out for them to watch.

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered looking up from the movie to look into his deep emerald eyes.

"Yes Rae," Beast Boy whispered back as he looked into those violet eyes of hers.

"Thank you," she said resting her head against his chest.

"For what?" he asked with confusion.

"For giving me the best night ever."

"I'll always do anything for you Rae," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"But why?"

"Because I love you Rae."

"I love you too Beast Boy."

"Call me Gar."

"Why?"

"It's short for Garfield...it's my name."

"Oh ok _Gar_," she said with a smirk.

"It's getting late we should probably go to bed," he said getting up from the half circle couch in the common room. He took Raven's hand and led her down the hall towards her bedroom. Beast Boy punched in the code to her room and took her to her bed. As he was about to leave, he felt a strong hand grab his wrist to turn him around.

"Gaaaar," said a half asleep Raven. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure Rae sure thing," Beast Boy replied slipping in the sheets to get next to his girlfriend. She rested her head on his chest and feel asleep.

_'Good night Raven,' _he thought to himself as he fell asleep dreaming of nothing but Raven...

Ok so I wrote this yay! Ok so please please please be on the lookout for the sequel to The Triangle that I hope to post next weekend. See ya soon dear readers! ~ raven's daughter 13


End file.
